Harsh Reality
by Neo Onie
Summary: Neo Onie has found his mother, brother, and then his father. His mother and brother betray him, his father teaches him the truth. He must face who he really is, whether his lover likes it or not.
1. Encounter

Note: Like most plays and stuff of Anne Frank, This starts off with an entrance of Neo's journal, then turns into the story.  
  
Hey. It's been a while since I've written in here...I've been pretty busy. Over the past month, I've been living with my father, or rather; he's been living with me. Isn't it so cool? I finally found me -real- family, but it wasn't all I thought it'd be. I thought dad would be the one I couldn't trust..But it actually turned out the other way. I guess I shouldn't think so negative, not like I do anymore much anyways. Lemme tell how it all started. It was really random actually...but it was ment to be...  
  
Chapter one. Encounter  
  
For any normal city person, it would have been just another normal day. But for him, it was torture. He was dragged from his solitude and peace of the quiet house in the forest by his newly married husband, and into the city of which he met him. He was not at all a city person. He wasn't raised it one, he didn't grow up in one. But, to please his partner, he agreed to go along. There were many interesting things, he had to admit, but it was so noisy.  
  
"Neo, look at this." Kyo said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
Neo turned from his bored gaze of the public and back to the smaller boy. Boys, yes, that's all they were, hardly old enough to be married. Kyo was holding a beautifully hand-made glass figurine.  
  
"It's lovely, Kyo. But I don't think it would be safe if we traveled around with it, ne?"  
  
Kyo nodded sadly and put the figurine back down, continuing down the street. There was some big flea market or something going on. People everywhere. While Kyo busied himself with beautiful, fragile things, Neo looked about. Something caught his eye. A woman, and a young man about his age with her. The Male looked very much like himself. He'd seen people that looked like him, but not like that before. Even the woman, when she turned around, had features he had as well. The eyes, cheekbones, and body structure...Even the young man dressed a little like Neo. This confused him. How could someone look so much like him? Two people for that matter. It hadn't really crossed his mind until now, until he really thought hard about it. Who were his parents anyway? And did he have any siblings?  
  
"Kyo, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check out something over there..."  
  
"Alright. Don't get lost."  
  
Lost, hah. Neo could never get lost, no matter how many people there were. Much like a canine, he could track one scent out of thousands. Casually, the boy strode towards the two. Once he was near them, he acted as if he were just inspecting the things. Little wooden figures. Indian stuff. Neo felt eyes upon him. Obviously that other male was looking at him the same way Neo had him. Still, he continued to finger the figures, one after another. There were even beads, necklaces, and stones. He didn't mind this selection too much.  
  
"NEO!" A voice shriek over the crowd, a females.  
  
He looked up instantly, looking everywhere. Soon enough, a familiar face came running up to him, not really smiling, but happy, obviously.  
  
"Akuma. Didn't think I'd see you here...in the city that is." He spoke quietly; gazing towards the others he had originally come over there for from the corner of his eye.  
  
At that name. The name she thought she would never hear in her life again, the woman gazed up to the boy, who resembled her own quite a lot. She began to tremble lightly. The woman was beautiful. Long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She didn't look old at all. But she wasn't really that old anyways. This was the day she feared the moment she handed the screaming bundle of life over to the Orphanage...to meet her son later on in life. A step was taken back into her son...the one she owned and grew with. He placed his soft hands upon her shoulders, looking down to her.  
  
"What is it, mother?" The man questioned, raising a slender brow.  
  
She motioned with her eyes towards Neo, whom was waving farewell to his friend. "Look, Sorren. Do you know who that is? Do you remember..?"  
  
Neo turned around at the moment Sorren laid eyes upon him. They stood frozen for a few good moments. The same eyes were locked. Same facial features looked surprised. It was like looking into the mirror of the future for Neo, and the Past for Sorren. They just stared. Unable to think of what to say. Sorren knew. He was the oldest, and he was there when his mother gave birth, when she gave Neo away. But Neo..he hadn't a clue what to think. With the life he'd been through, growing up to think he was just created and not born...it was hard to believe he did have parents. Or siblings.  
  
"Neo Onie..." The woman spoke, tears in her eyes.  
  
At that second, neo snapped out of his stare and looked down to the woman. He couldn't tell if she was frightened, sad, or happy. He didn't even know her.  
  
"That's my name. But how did you know?" He questioned, brows furrowing.  
  
"I can't believe it's you. Nineteen whole years. I never thought I'd hear your name again, never thought I'd see such a beautiful face again. But here you are, nearly a man before my eyes. Neo, my son..."  
  
It felt as if a dagger had pierced right through his heart. He gasped and backed away, nearly tripping over himself in the process. Those last words where unbelievable. But he had to believe them. It wasn't possible to say they weren't related. It was just too obvious. Sorren was in shock as well. This was his half brother. He had helped deliver him himself, not really big time, but he had helped. He was left speechless, Neo was too. What could he say? Surely not "Hello mother, I've never seen you, nor heard of you, but I still love you." No. He wanted to run, but he also wanted to just pummel her with questions. Who, what, why, when, where, how. Everything. But, his speech was not working. He'd just gone mute suddenly. What was he supposed to feel? To think? Love? Hate? At last, he looked up to his half brother, Sorren. He wanted an answer, but Sorren looked as helpless as he. So badly Neo wanted to embrace his brother and mother, to tell them his love.the love he never had or got to express. He wanted to just sit and ask.to find out what al he'd missed. To fill in the huge chunk of his life missing form his own story. But at the same time, he wanted to hit and scream at them. Punish them for abandoning him in such a place and not bothering to return. He wanted to run away from them...to never see such faces again...but it wasn't possible if his body would not respond. What to do...?  
  
"Mother...brother..." Neo whispered, taking a cautious step forward. 


	2. Closet of Discussions

Chapter 2.  
  
Closet of Discussions  
  
"So...you're gay." The woman sipped her tea.  
  
Neo and Kyo had followed her to her place. He and his brother had talked a lot, neither of them knew they were identical twins.  
  
"Yes, Simply put. Kyo is my husband, we were married a few weeks ago."  
  
"Sorren is as well. I never expected both my sons to be." She smiled once more, gazing over to Kyo. "He isn't as open as you two though. I'm proud of you, Neo."  
  
Neo squeezed Kyo's hand gently and smiled. His mother lived in a fair place. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the best ither.  
  
"It's not that I'm not open, mother," Sorren said. "I'm just shy."  
  
"Oh please! My older full blood brother shy?! HAH! Sorren, I'm only nineteen, and I walk around town with mid-drifts and latex pants that cut too low while holding Kyo's hand. Don't mind what people thing. They're dumbasses."  
  
"I just..can't."  
  
"Phhft..." He grunted and leaned back, giving his partner a look. Kyo simply giggle with Neo's mother. "At least tell me you aren't a Virgin." The boy leaned forward a bit.  
  
Sorren only blushed and stared down at his hand. Slowly he got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Get back here! You--"  
  
"Neo...leave him be. You've embarrassed him." His young lover, Kyo, said with a gentle hand placed on his arm.  
  
The mother frowned and sighed, setting down her cup of tea.  
  
"Neo, you do know what your name means, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I've been livin' it out too. You know, you really fucked up when you gave me away. Never once have I turned into a 'Demon' as Ryu had." He was obviously hurt. He usually never cursed bad unless he was.  
  
"I-I know, son. But we were pov-"  
  
"You kept Sorren!"  
  
"Neo, I didn't-"  
  
"Bullshit. Sorren costed more than I would have. You were afraid, why did you throw him away too? Was he not born from Ryu too?!"  
  
"Because he was stronger and able to work. With you, I wouldn't have been able to."  
  
"Because you favored him..." The words came out quietly. He stared down to his lap forcing the tears back. "I would have rather grown up in a dirt poor family rather than have to go through what I did..."  
  
Try as he might have, he couldn't hold the tears back. They slid down his cheeks, one after another. Kyo frowned and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Shh...It's okay..."  
  
Neo's mother just frowned as she watched. Why should this happen to ither of them? Nineteen whole years she gave up of her son's life, and he had already gone through things it would take most people years on end to do. For all the love she had...it wasn't enough to take care of both her sons.  
  
"Neo, listen. I loved you, I still do. I did it because I thought it was best. We were poverished, your brother was working, and your father was nowhere to be found. I didn't know all of what you say you went through would happen, or I would have kept you."  
  
Slowly, she rose, walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sorren sighed when he peeked his head around the corner. Then even he joined in on the hug, which made Neo laugh and smile a little.  
  
"Big baby..." Sorren whispered.  
  
"I'm not the one who'd still single." Neo whispered back after sniffling.  
  
They all started to laugh when Sorren blushed. Kyo moved away, as well as his brother and mother.  
  
"So, this is how family is?" Neo asked, looking to his mother.  
  
"This is how it is now, son. Will you stay with us?"  
  
He gazed over to Kyo, to his mother, then down to his hands in thought. It wasn't a hard choice, but there were other things on his mind as well.  
  
"No. I hate the city personally, and I have my own life with Kyo now. Plus, I don't think I could adjust to nineteen missed years of this. I will come visit though."  
  
"Too bad, you could have probably hooked me up with someone." Sorren grinned.  
  
Neo still couldn't believe how much they looked alike, especially when he grinned or smiled like that. The thought hardly crossed his mind that he had a twin brother, that he had a brother at all. He smiled and stood, walking up to Sorren. Neo stood a few inches shorter than him.  
  
"Do you know how much you look like me when you grin like that? It's fricken' creepy."  
  
"Same. I knew about you, I knew you were my brother, but I had no idea you'd look like me."  
  
"Hn. Well, I'm glad I did. Bad thing is, I look a lot better, seeing as I've had both genders after this sexy body, craving to get their touchy fingers to caress whatever they can." He winked, then stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Who said no one was after me? I'm just shy." Sorren poked his ribs, Neo recoiled with a giggle.  
  
"Sit down, boys. We want to know more, Neo."  
  
"Fine fine, it'll take all night though."  
  
Kyo yawned softly. Neo pulled him into his lap. He smiled and snuggled into him.  
  
"Go ahead and rest, Kyo, it'll be a while."  
  
"Mmnn..Kay." Kyo smiled and closed his eyes. He hadn't much sleep the night before. Neo began to talk, starting from the farthest back he could remember. In the orphanage. Kyo ended up falling asleep to the vibrating of his voice in his chest. 


	3. Incest Affair

Chapter 5  
  
Incest Affair.  
  
Neo had explained his life, beginning till right then.. He did pause to carry Kyo to the guest room; he agreed to stay the night. It did take a long time for him to tell it all. Night fell, and when he was done, he was tired. The guest room only had one twin bed.  
  
"My bed is queen sized, you can sleep there for the night." Sorren offered.  
  
"Where will you sleep?"  
  
"In the bed as well. It's big enough for three people, so if I feel you kickin' me, I'm shoving you off."  
  
"Hmph. I sleep hard. You needn't worry about that."  
  
Neo's mother smiled and watched. They acted as if they had never been separated for nineteen years.  
  
So, when the night came, they all went to their rooms. Neo was a little surprised when he saw he and his brother slept pretty much the same way. Boxers and socks. He huddled down into the covers, arms behind his head, looking up to the ceiling. He felt a little weird without Kyo snuggled up to him.  
  
"I wish I lived in an actual house. I think Kyo would like it better."  
  
Sorren smiled and plopped down on the other side of the bed. He just replied with a little "Mmhnn" and rolled onto his side. Neo close his eyes, sighing heavily. Right about then the unexpected happened. Sorren abrubtly rolled over and pinned his brother down. He made haste wit ha hard hiss to his lips so he wouldn't make much noise. One hand slid down, removing the younger one's undergarments.  
  
Neo was in shock. He stared wide-eyed up to his brother. Surely he was doing this just to scare him, paybacks for embarrassing him, but that thought was swept away the moment Sorren thrust hard into him. He jerked his head away and screamed, but was cut off short with sorren's hand over his mouth. Both hands were free, and his brother's hand wasn't in the best spot. Neo had left out he was a halfling.  
  
Those fangs sunk down into his flesh, and he pushed him away. Sorren yelped and fell back on the end of the bed. Neo pulled his boxers back up and jumped out of bed, going clear around it, and headed towards his mothers room. He was burning bad. Dry on dry, when forced wasn't pleasant.  
  
Slowly, he crawled into her bed, feeling like a little kid who had a bad dream, only this one was real.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Hmm?" She rolled over to face him, looking a little worried, but not as much as her son.  
  
"...Sorren just tried to-"  
  
"NEO!" Sorren yelled, dashing into the room with a now bandaged hand.  
  
Now their mother sat up, looking from Neo to Sorren.  
  
Suddenly, Neo stood up, shoving right past his brother, heading towards the guest room.  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning, when Kyo is awake to hear as well."  
  
"No! Neo, I'm sorry..." He followed Neo back to the room, leaving his mother confused.  
  
"Not only was that sick, Sorren, it hurt. Good lord you must be desperate if you've taken a liking to your own brother! Not even I'm that sick, and I've got one twisted mind."  
  
Sorren narrowed his eyes and grabbed his brother by the arm, and threw him back into his room. The same thing was done before, only more swift this time.  
  
Neo was screaming, when his mother heard and jumped from bed and ran to see what was going on. She was taken aback by the scene.  
  
"Sorren! What the hell are you doing?! Get off him!"  
  
Kyo had awakened to the screams and run to see what was happening. He was also in shock. Disgusted as well. His own brother. His fists tightened, and he took a step forward. His leg reared back, then came slamming into Sorren's gut, which sent him flying off.  
  
"You sick bastard, how DARE you even THINK of touching him like that!"  
  
He knelt down to Neo, pulling his boxers back up for him, then gathered him into his arms, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, Ms. Kaori. I suggest you send your son to a mental institute." Kyo sent an icy glare to Sorren, who was still gasping for breath.  
  
Luckily, Neo hadn't been hurt too badly. He was just panicked. Kyo sent him off to his room, then he gathered his husband's clothes and followed him back, making sure he locked the door.  
  
They held each other all night, listening to Kaori scream and hit her son until he was too weak to do anything but cry. Both fell asleep to it, and Neo's silent tears. What drove Sorren to do that, he'd never know. 


	4. The Second Family

Chapter 4  
  
The Second Family  
  
his mother begged them to stay longer, but he refused, and both Kyo and he left as planned. Sorren had been locked in his room. Neo was having a little trouble walking without pain, and he had gone quite a while without a meal. Since the apartment Kyo used to live in, and that his ex-roommates still did, he decided to stop there. Hai, Tohi, and Yoshiki were still there, Toshiya had gone out somewhere, probably to a club or something. They were all rather careful with Neo once they heard what had happen. Hai was enraged, neo was like a brother to her...and nobody touched him like that when he didn't want it, especially when he was married.  
  
"How dare he! That sick mofo! I can't believe he did that. What's WRONG with him?!"  
  
Neo sighed, cringing at her voice. It was rather annoying when she screamed like that.  
  
"I think it was because my guard was down." He was staring down at his hands; Tohi and Kyo were on either side of him.  
  
Tohi liked him as well...he was as worried as Kyo, wanted to be there as Kyo had to beat the living shit out of the man. Neo had both their hands in his own, trying to be fair to the bother of them, even though he was married to Kyo. Tohi squeezed his hand gently and frowned. Hai continued screaming, but Tohi finally stood, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hai, that's enough. Can't you see he's in pain? You're making it worse. You should be yelling at his brother, not a him."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. Neo..what are you going to do about it?"  
  
He pulled Tohi back down onto the couch by his hand, smiling softly when he was plopped back down with a little surprise.  
  
"Talk to him maybe...get him a counselor."  
  
"You're still going to see him?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Of course," Neo looking to the floor, then the two hands he held in his lap. "I wont abandon my family as they did me, not after I've found them."  
  
Hai sighed deeply and fell back into a reclining chair, which Yoshiki sat on the arm of. She sat lazily down into it, letting her arms dangle over the side.  
  
Thunder crackled outside, then lightning flashed. Yoshiki jumped right into Hai's lap at it; the others just grew quiet for a while. It was storm season, nothing new. Another flash went across the sky, and the lights flickered on and off, causing the shy Japanese boy to squeak and cling to Hai, who patted his back gently. The lights flickered out, leaving them all in absolute darkness besides the occasional lightning flashes.  
  
"Great," Hai groaned. "Yoshiki, Flashlight."  
  
"Hai hai." He replied, scurrying around to find it.  
  
"Hnn...no need for light...I know where I am. I can see you all perfectly fine, and my lovers' lips." Neo grinned in the darkness.  
  
With being a halfling, he was capable of seeing in the dark pretty well. Slowly he released Tohi's hand, letting it rest right where he wanted in his lap. And elbow nudge was given to him as he pulled Kyo more into him, finding his lips and locking on.  
  
Tohi's hand slowly began to massage, but gradually got harder and deeper as he even slipped his hand down into his pants to continue with the real thing. This made Neo moan against Kyo's lips, which made the younger one giggle. Hai groaned, calling to Yoshiki.  
  
"Mou, come back Yoshiki...we don't need light. I don't think you want to see what's going on."  
  
Of course, he didn't understand it all, but he knew what "Come back" ment, and so he did, and nestled back into the chair with Hai.  
  
"Lucky bastard. We should be your family. Most don't allow that kind of play." She snorted and curled up to her youngest roommate and closed her eyes, murmuring about visuals from the lusty sounds. Judging by how all three of them were together like that, she figured they were probably going to have a foreplay three-some. 


	5. Talk

Chapter 5.  
  
Talk.  
  
Dawn arised harshly upon Neo. The sunlight stared him down in the face. Groaning softly, he sat up, looking around. Kyo slept under him, and Tohi was on his chest. He hardly remembered what happen, but judging by his lack of clothes, and the other twos, he figured more had happen. Slipping from beneath Tohi, and laying him gently down on Kyo, he grabbed a small blanket and covered them up.  
  
His shuffling easily waked Hai up. She slipped and eye open, then the other. She grinned at the boys exposed form. He stretched and scratched his sides. Neo had quite a nice body. No hair anywhere, sleek and lithe, milky white, and it had feminish curves. Taking in a deep breath, he bent down and swiped up his pants.  
  
"You're a worse pervert than I am." Neo said quietly, not even bothering to look back at her.  
  
"Can't fool a vampire. I couldn't pass the chance to see a totally naked, fine ass gay man." Hai snickered and winked, carefully moving her young room mate off her, standing to stretch.  
  
"No on can keep their eyes off me," He sighed, shaking his head with a grin. "Beauty is pain."  
  
"Kyo allowed Tohi in the fun?"  
  
"Why not? Tohi wasn't -only- playing with me."  
  
"Nn..you shouldn't get him involved in your sex life as well."  
  
"Kyo is fine with me letting him do stuff. He even enjoys it."  
  
Hai shook her head sadly, yawning and laying back down.  
  
He slipped into his clothes again, gazing down to Kyo and Tohi sleeping together. They looked so cute like that. Maybe, he thought, they were once lovers.  
  
"Heh, I just realized Kyo is underaged. I'm over eighteen too. Oh well, no one is going to turn us in."  
  
The girl grunted and shifted in her seat. "Today, I and the others are going to have a talk with Sorren. By god, no one gets away with hurting you without and explanation!" She grinned tiredly.  
  
"Thanks, Hai. I think I'm going back to sleep for a while. I haven't fed in practically a week. Last night really wore me out."  
  
"Not to mention it's about six in the morning." She added, and then nestled back into the younger male, who muttered softly.  
  
Neo crawled back between Kyo and Tohi. Kyo whimpered softly and opened his eyes, but Neo closed them and whispered something to him that made him fall asleep again. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, running his fingers through Tohi's hair until he, too, fell asleep.  
  
"I don't care if you had the damn urge! It's not a good enough excuse!"  
  
Neo's eyes shot open. It was at least noon. Sorren was there, and Hai was all over him along with all the other boys glaring.  
  
"He's your fucking brother! If you're that desperate, got to a gay bar and pick up a whore! Neo is NOT your pet! You do not lay your hands were they don't belong and you keep your dick in your damn pants!" Hai screamed, letting a hand strike him across the face.  
  
"Whoa...Hai, chill. You said talk, not yell.." Neo blinked.  
  
"Neo," Sorren held his cheek, frowning at his brother's weak form. "I-I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me that night...I wasn't myself. I have this thing...it's a mental condition. I just slip out. I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean to hurt you like that..." He took a step towards him, but Tohi and Kyo stepped in his way.  
  
"Tohi, You're stronger, come help me up." Neo sighed.  
  
The other boy scurried over to him and placed and arm around his neck. Slowly, Neo rose, dragging himself with Tohi over to his brother.  
  
"Neo, what's wrong? Why do you look so sick?" Sorren gasped softly. The boy looked just fine the other day.  
  
"This is what happens when a halfling doesn't feed for a week. Thanks to you, I was forced to skip my meal. Sorry isn't enough. I don't care about your mental condition; I don't care how sorry you are. And apology can't help me right now. I'll be lucky if I'm even able to walk tonight."  
  
Neo narrowed his eyes along with the rest of them. Hai was ready to snap and attack, but she waited for Neo's word, like a dog to its master. He just stared at his brother, waiting for a comment or come back. All Sorren could do was frown and stare down to his feet.  
  
A hand came hard across his face, which he was rather startled by.  
  
"Get out. My brother would never do this to me. Mother and Ryu are my only family. And by god, if I dare see you near me again, Hai or I will kill you. Family or not. Mother doesn't need a song like you."  
  
There was no need for anything said. Sorren turned around, walking right out silently. Hai kicked the door shut.  
  
With a deep breath, Neo fell back into Tohi's arms. Tohi blinked and caught him, and held him up. Kyo came over and helped Tohi walk him back to the couch, where the laid him down gently. Tohi backed away, moving to Hai's side. Kyo sat on the edge of the couch, holding his hand and stroking his forehead. Only once had he seen his lover like this, he hated it. It scared him terribly.  
  
"Rest, Neo. I'll go back to the tavern and get that wine you need. Just rest."  
  
Neo murmured a few things before closing his eyes. Yoshiki skittered from the bathroom with a cold, damp rag, which he placed on Neo's forehead.  
  
"Go one, Kyo. Toshiya should be here soon, he can help us take care of him too." Hai stared at Neo, never having seen him like this.  
  
Nodding, the young boy skittered out of the door, making sure he took the shortest way to the tavern. 


	6. Ryu

Chapter 6  
  
Ryu  
  
Gently Kyo tilted the bottle towards Neo's lips. He was hardly awake, and looked awfully sick.  
  
The crimson colored liquid flowed into his mouth. It wasn't exactly pure blood, but Blood Wine, what most halflings drank to hold themselves over until they were able to get a real meal. Sometimes even purebloods drank it.  
  
They all waited a bit for Neo to rouse again. Toshiya had indeed come home, and in a very cheery mood until he had heard what happen. He didn't fall into a bad mood, because Neo...But came quite worried for him, and for Kyo. Toshiya wasn't very close to Neo as was the others, but he still cared for him, a little.  
  
Those dull shaded blue's slid open and looked upon his lover. Kyo smiled and a sigh of relief filled the room.  
  
"Thank goodness for your Blood Wine." Kyo breathed softly, hugging Neo close to him.  
  
It sent a warmth through them all to see them together like that, to see just how much they ment to each other. Tohi shifted a foot, and then turned towards the bedroom. He was getting rather jealous to see them like that, since he had spent quite some time with Neo not too long ago. And, besides, they didn't need his help anymore, Neo was fine, so his work was done. But, he was stopped by his voice.  
  
"Tohi...wait," Neo spoke quietly, a bit raspy so he cleared his throat.  
  
The boy in black turned around to face him again. Ever since he met Neo, he had become less like himself. No longer could he just wave someone off or ignore them completely. He'd become softer, and weaker. Sometimes he wondered if it was even right to like another guy. Neo is taken; he thought to himself, you need to stop liking him.  
  
"Thank you. I don't think I could have gotten that hit on Sorren if you weren't there to hold me up." He smirked. "Ah, and you've been wanting to see a vampire hunt, ne? Well, you welcome to come with me. Since I've got energy now, it'd be best if we left right away."  
  
"Really?" Tohi blinked, taking a step forward towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I usually don't take anyone in fear of being caught, but I believe you could follow a few simple directions."  
  
The other boy smiled and nodded, practically skipping back into his bedroom to grab his coat. It was going to be chilly that night.  
  
"Be careful, Neo. I don't want you or Tohi getting hurt." Hai sighed, looking over to Toshiya.  
  
"We wont. Nothing bad will happen."  
  
And once Tohi came out, Neo sat up and slipped his shirt on, slowly stood, and strode out the door with the other.  
  
"Okay. All you really have to do is keep quiet and follow me. I don't feel like going to a club or anything to get the ones I like best, so I'll just pluck someone off the street."  
  
"That's a little cruel..."  
  
"The life of a vampire is cruel. I hate it, but I can't help it. Anyways, lets get going." Neo nodded and moved along the shadows of some buildings.  
  
There was a man standing in an alleyway. Neo gave the signal for Tohi to stop, and then slunk into that alley, snuck up behind him, and quickly moved in and attacked. His fangs pierced into the front side of the mans neck, where one of the major life giving veins were. Neo moved a hand over his mouth so swiftly that he hadn't even the chance to let out a slight noise.  
  
Tohi gasped softly and took a step back from the brutal scene. It wasn't at all what he expected...but he wouldn't run.  
  
After the draining was done, the man grunted and fell limp in the boys' arms, who laid him down on the ground with a frown. After standing straight again and looking down upon him for a while, he took a half bow of respect for his life, and then turned to Tohi.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't be pretty..."  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to see, though. I was kind of expecting it to be like Dracula." Tohi laughed nervously, then shifted a foot.  
  
Neo chuckled and grinned, placing a hand on Tohi's shoulder. "Nope. Come on, I don't have anywhere else to go or anything else to do. Let's head back towards the apartment."  
  
Both of the boys turned around and took a few steps before both of them stopped dead in their tracks and gasped up to a dark, tall figure, which stood in their way with scarlet eyes gleaming down to them.  
  
The shadowed man grinned, his eyes narrowed. Taking a step from the shadows, the dim light filled at least half his face. That was when Neo's eye's widened, and he stumbled back with Tohi.  
  
Tohi, the poor boy. He hadn't a clue what was going on, who that was, and why Neo was much more scared than he was. He was shocked when that man unfolded a huge pair of black demonic wings, and wrapped them about Neo. The man stepped back and vanished in the darkness of the shadows. The only thing that would register in his mind was what Neo had told them all.  
  
"Mother said my father, Ryu, was a full demon. She said he turned on her once, and his black devil wings were wider spread than the largest eagles."  
  
Ryu, Tohi thought. It was Ryu. Turning swiftly, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he reached the apartments, stumbled up the stairs, and burst through the door, panting, but panickedly spoke.  
  
"Ryu kidnapped Neo!"  
  
"My son. Finally, you've found us. You know, what your mother told you are mostly lies. I left, that I did, but I harmed her in no way. I am not a violent man, yet sometimes I am forced to be. Does that sound familiar?"  
  
Neo blinked a few times, watching his father walk around the dark room and talk. He hadn't hurt him, in fact, the door was unlocked, and Neo was just standing there. He could have easily just walked out, but he didn't.  
  
"Yeah...like me."  
  
"Exactly. Neo, you are -my- son. Your genes took my half while Sorren took his mothers. You were given away because your mother was afraid, and she knew it."  
  
"So, why didn't you keep me?" Neo inquired.  
  
"...To be honest, I was a bit afraid myself, that I was. I knew once you grew up, you'd be equal, if not more powerful than me. I observed you your whole life, frowned each time your love was abused. I could have killed your foster parents, the ones you gave you away to be enslaved. Both your adoptive fathers, but if I had been there for every problem, you wouldn't be as strong as you are now." Ryu managed a slight smile as he turned to meet his sons' gaze. He really seemed like the father Neo had always wanted.  
  
"Why didn't you at least help me once? Let me know that I at least had a real family?"  
  
"Because, the moment I left your mother, and you went to that orphanage, I was no longer part of your life. And I wasn't going to interfere."  
  
Tears came to the boys' eyes. Strong? Yeah right. His fists tightened at his side, and he clenched his teeth. He would -not- cry in front of his father.  
  
Ryu took a few steps towards him, frowning deeply at his sadness. His eyes gazed upon him in the way only a father could look at his son, taking in all his features as if he were going to loose him again.  
  
"You are very strong, son. You've endured everything painful, and lived to tell about it. You are both demon and vampire, yet you still have the heart to show compassion and love. You give when you've received nothing, and you keep on giving. You can still love after love turning on you so many times. Neo, don't you ever look down upon yourself. I am not a bad person, but I am not good ither," Tears, for the first time in years, came to his own eyes as he pulled Neo into his arms. "I've suffered as you have. I've been forced to be violent and hurt people. But I will never stop loving you as my son. You are my flesh and blood."  
  
By now, Neo was bawling, clinging tightly to his father, and burying his tear stricken face into Ryu's shirt. It was all true.  
  
"Father, please don't leave me again. I've always wanted you in my life...not any adoptive parents or anything...just you. My father...the one you created me. Please..."  
  
Ryu held him tight and close, his wings embraced him as well.  
  
"Son, Neo, I am not accepted to this world any longer. I know how bad you've longed for a father - A parent - who wouldn't hurt you, but I believe even I would end up hurting you one way or another."  
  
"Do you think I'm accepted?! No! I'm not! You could live with Kyo and I, I could build and extra room or something. Please consider it." He sighed, staring up to his tall father. His eyes wondered to his wings...they looked familiar.  
  
"Consider I will. But before we part, shed yourself of human coverage and let me see the beauty I've given you"  
  
Neo blushed softly, but nodded and took a few steps back from him. Unbuttoning his shirt, he folded it and laid it on the floor. It was a painful process, but he would do it.  
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned forward some, slouching, and concentrated hard on all the hate and pain. Every single word that had ever hurt him, everything people had done to him, until he cried out, and those same wings ripped slowly from his back. His were smaller, but it still hurt. They unfolded, crimson droplets splattering onto the wooden, polished floor. Neo fell to his knees, panting and wincing.  
  
Ryu smiled widely, striding over to him, running his hand along the wet, leathery wing.  
  
"Originally the son of a demon, adoptively of a Fallen Angel, and by law of an Alien. It was ment to me, son. You are ment to be like this. Beautiful. I will teach you how to change without anger and pain." He knelt down to him, brushing a few strands from his sons' dull eyes. "Have you believed every single word I've told you? Do you love me asa real father? Do you trust me?"  
  
Gazing up to his superior form, Neo swallowed hard and nodded. How could he not trust him? His mother and brother were lousy excuse for family. All his mother could do was fill his head with lies. And his brother was psycho.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Good. The next time we meet, I shall turn all those lies into truth. I will drill the cold, naked truth into your mind. No longer will you have to worry or wonder about your being. I've all the answers no one has been able to tell you. Now, Mask your beautiful self and go home to your love. Tell them everything. Remember, Neo, I am not what your mother told you I am. I am the father who loves you, and regrets not raising you." 


	7. Harsh Truth

Chapter 7  
  
Harsh Truth  
  
Tell everyone he did. The minute he arrived at the apartment, they all hugged and questioned him, but he quieted them to listen to his story.  
  
When he was done, Kyo was looking at his back. There was nothing there besides scars.  
  
"He's really a great father," Neo beamed and said. "He might even come to live with Kyo and I. Oh what fun that would be!"  
  
But, Kyo didn't seem too happy. The others looked at least pleased. His lover sighed, gazing over to the window.  
  
"Neo, I don't know. He's a full demon, and this is your first time to me-"  
  
"I am both demon and vampire. I show compassion and love, he does too." Neo interrupted.  
  
There was a bit of tension between them at that moment. Neo wondered if Ryu was watching them. Kyo narrowed his eyes slightly. He felt that his lover had been completely brainwashed. Actually, he was a bit jealous and worried.  
  
"Neo, you've only met him once. He could be lying and hurt you." The boy said quietly.  
  
"Ryu wont hurt me. Ryu is my -real- father. I trust him, he trusts me. He and I are equal, so he can't hurt me." His lover said.  
  
Kyo frowned with a deep, defeated sigh. Turning around, he walked towards Hai's room, but Toshiya stopped him. Hai and Toshiya were like the parents, where as Kyo, Yoshiki and Tohi were the children. It was annoying.  
  
"You two are not going to be mad at each other over Neo's father. Kyo, accept Neo now having a parent. Do not judge Ryu before you've met him." The older of the males spoke with a firm tone.  
  
That was that. Kyo couldn't protest, so he sighed and turned back around to face Neo, who was now standing by the window looking out it.  
  
"You think I'll end up loving Ryu more than you, that I'll bond with him more, and I'll give him more attention. But, I wont. It'll be just like you, Tohi, and I. I am equal to both of you, yet at the same time I'm not. I give to Kyo more because he's my husband, because I love him more. Nothing will change because of Ryu, nothing." His gaze turned directly towards Kyo.  
  
Tohi, though, seemed a little hurt by that. But, the truth always hurt one way or another. He frowned and shifted a foot, and then silently slipped behind Hai, who allowed him to vanish into his room. Neo allowed it too.  
  
"I'm going to see him tomorrow. He's going to teach me how to unmask myself without pain, and just to spend time with me."  
  
"You know I can't do anything if he tries something."  
  
"He wont," Neo said with a grin. "He knows I can kill him, and he has no reason to harm me."  
  
Neo couldn't help but laugh mentally, knowing he had power over his own father.  
  
"Tomorrow you can go on home, Kyo. I'll be there later in the evening."  
  
"Neo!" Hai growled, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face her. "You're supposed to be equal and fair to Kyo! Stop treating him like some dog!"  
  
Kyo blushed softly, turning around and looking to Yoshiki for help. The boy was confused and could only offer a shrug and a sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm keeping Kyo away for his own safety." Neo narrowed his eyes. "Ryu is the only one who can control me. If Kyo, or anyone else was there, I'd most likely kill them." He frowned, looking Hai in the eyes.  
  
"Then why are you doing it? What's the point?" She asked.  
  
"To show my natural beauty. Demons don't have to be ugly and mean." The boy gave a soft shrug, and then headed towards the couch.  
  
Yoshiki and Hai headed off to their room with a sigh, and Toshiya moved off into Tohi's.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyo, but it's wonderful that my father is being so kind, that I actually have a real one that cares..."  
  
"It's alright...I understand. Guess I'm just a little jealous." He turned towards the restroom, waving him off. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Goodnight, Neo."  
  
"'Night"  
  
"Now that you know our truth, now that you're set in the right path, clear your mind and wash away the worries."  
  
Neo sat there in the dark room, eyes closed, breathing slowly, and listening intently to his father. He sat cris-crossed, focusing hard on the words despite all the harsh facts he had been told about himself, his mother, brother, and even his father.  
  
"We're superior to them,"  
  
Concentrate.  
  
"We're beautiful,"  
  
Focus.  
  
"We're ugly, and beautiful. They fear us for our knowledge."  
  
They...  
  
"They cannot accept our differences."  
  
Who were they?  
  
"People fear the different. Different is not right to them."  
  
Keep still. Think.  
  
"Our future is bright, theirs is meaningless."  
  
Who's?  
  
"Thousands upon thousands will awaken. Believe in yourself. Accept who you are..."  
  
Believe....  
  
"Awaken!"  
  
His eyes shot open, as if his soul had been summoned again. He looked to his back. The wings were spread as if to accept an embrace. He hadn't even felt it. But, now he knew how it was done.  
  
"Who...what are we?" Neo asked quietly, looking up to his father.  
  
"When this world, not earth, was created by Zeus, he and Apollo tried to make a race besides animals to roam. Three times they tried, two times they failed. We were the first. Pluto, being the god of the underworld, wanted his own idea to put in. The wings were his. Zeus said we should resemble the gods and goddesses, to know that we are their children. Our beauty is his. And Apollo said we should be one with earth and creatures, yet superior to all but themselves. Our being his."  
  
Ryu stopped for a moment, looking down to his son.  
  
"Our race was imperfect. They all tried to be better than each other; they violated the earth and animals. All but a few were killed by our own creators. Vampires, angels, fairies, elves, lycans...they're all our people.  
  
"The next were Ogres. They were not beautiful, and they were violent and savage, so they did away with them too. And then there were the humans, who finally proved worthy, but are slowly fading into destruction."  
  
The boys' jaw dropped as he stared at his father, struggling for words that wouldn't come out.  
  
"When the colt of life comes, our people will be the ones left to re-create. There is no sin with our sexuality." Ryu chuckled softly, lowering to sit next to his son. "Welcome to reality, I hope you enjoy it." A hand rose, petting a wing.  
  
"Father...this is too damn confusing. Just stop already."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll tell you more later. I know it's a lot."  
  
"Bah. I may not like this after all." Neo straightened himself out, making it look like nothing happen. 


End file.
